All your brainz r belong to us
All your brainz r belong to us is the ninth and hardest I, Zombie level. Zombies The zombies available are Imp, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Digger Zombie, Ladder Zombie, and Football Zombie. Plants The plants available in the level are Peashooter, Split Pea, Threepeater, Snow Pea, Sunflower, Tall-nut, Chomper, Squash, Potato Mine, Torchwood, Fume-shroom, Magnet-shroom, Starfruit and Scaredy-shroom. Strategy 1 Strategy by Justin234: #Reset the puzzle until you get the Split Pea at the back. #Clear row 2 using a Digger Zombie, you should have 425 sun.* #Use a Bungee Zombie to take away the Magnet-shroom. #Clear the bottom row using a Football Zombie, you should have 325 sun left. #Use an Imp to get the brain at row 2, you should have 275 sun left. #Use another Football Zombie to clear row 4 and you will have 500 sun #Clear rows 1 and 3 using Imps and you have finished the puzzle! *Please note that the Starfruit and Split Pea both should not be at the back as it is very hard to enable a Digger Zombie to cross. Strategy 2 The randomness of the positions of the plants ﻿can make it very hard to win this level, but here is a strategy that is guaranteed to work: #Use 2 Bungee Zombies to garb the 2 Sunflowers in Lane 1 (Potato Mine Lane). You should have 300 Sun now. #Put 2 Ladder Zombies in Lane 2 (Tall-nut Lane), one to get over the Tall-nut, one to shield the snow peas.* #Grab the Magnet-shroom with a Bungee Zombie and send a Football Zombie in the same lane. #Put a Digger Zombie in Lane 4 (Peashooter Lane), then an Imp when all the Peashooters are gone. #Place 5 Imps in Lanes 1 & 3 and you've finished the level**. Ah, sweet victory at last!*** *If both Ladder Zombies are killed, plant a fast, strong cheap zombie, like a Pole Vaulting Zombie, to take care of it. **Alternatively, you can use 2 Digger Zombies for Lane 3 (the second AFTER the first one has been squashed), but you still use up the same amount of Sun. ***You can steal the laddered Tall-nut if you like to see the lawn cleared of plants. Strategy 3 Strategy made by Rex700: *First use a Bungee Zombie to take Sunflowers in the 1st and/or 3rd lanes. Remember only grab Sunflowers from lane 3 when it is behind the Squash and Chompers. *Steal the Magnet-shroom. *Use a Buckethed Zombie on lane 5. He should be able to make it to the end. *Now lane 4 is helpless. Use a Digger Zombie to destroy it, and then use an Imp to grab the brain. *Then it's time to destroy lane 2. Use a Ladder Zombie to climb the Tall-nut, or use the bungee zombie to steal it. Then send out a Football Zombie on the same lane. He should be able to make it to the end. *Then use Imps to clear the 1st and 3rd lanes now, but only if the football zombie has destroyed the threepeater. Starting from lane 3, we send in the Imps one by one until the Squash is cleared. Sometimes an Imp can feed a Chomper and trigger the Squash at the same time if you are lucky. *Finally clear lane 1. But remember not to stack Imps, since the Potato Mine can destroy stacked-up zombies. Instead send them one by one all the time. Easy Steps to Win *Step 1(Option 1) - You need a Common Sense. *Step 1(Option 2) - You need a Brain. *Step 2(Option 1) - Use Ladder Zombie in the 2nd Row(Tall-Nut Row) to eat the Sunflower. *Step 2(Option 2) - Use Imp in the 1st Row(Potato Mine Row). *Step 2(Option 3) - Use Pole Vaulting Zombie in the 4th Row(Peashooter Row) *Step 3(Option 1) - Use Imp to eat the Chompers in the 3rd Row(Chomper Row). *Step 3(Option 2) - Use Bungee Zombie to steal the Magnet-Shrooms or Cactuses. *Step 4 - Use Bungee Zombie to steal the Split Peas or Starfruits. *Step 5 - Use Digger Zombie on a line without the Potato Mines to eat the defences. *Step 6 - Use Imp to eat the brains. That's all! Trivia *"All your brainz r belong to us" is a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". *This is the only I, Zombie level with 6 columns of plants. Category:I, Zombie Category:Night Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Modes Category:Zombies